Fedora Freddy
Fedora Freddy is a side character on The Blockbuster Buster’s A.K.A ERod’s show. His first appearance was in ERod’s review of ‘Blade Trinity.’ He appears in a review every time ERod wonders how bad ideas, such as killing off loved characters for no reason, were created in the movies he reviews. Fedora talks to someone off camera who he refers to as ‘D.B.’ D.B. asks him for advice about a franchise such as ‘Terminator.’ He then comes up with the idea that has upset ERod about the movie and D.B. agrees with his idea. Fedora Freddy also plays the Creature Feature game with ERod and the other characters when ERod reviews a horror movie. Although, so far in the reviews, everyone has always referred to him Fedora Freddy, Eric has revealed that his real name is Frederick Lombardo. Fedora Freddy wears a black Fedora, a dark red tie and a black sleeveless jacket over a white shirt. He’s fast talking and will quickly come up with ways to make a lot of money from a film even if it isn’t a good idea. Fedora’s first big part outside of his normal role was during ERod’s story arc was when his old friend turned enemy Panda Bear, now renamed Doctor Nemesis, had ERod at his mercy. ERod was preparing to fight alone when Fedora Freddy and Nerdlinger came to his aid. He told ERod, “It’s alright Mr. E, we got your back.” He and Nerdlinger then both fought one of Doctor Nemesis’ clones in a sword battle. Although Fedora seemed to start out well in the fight, he was soon in trouble and would probably have been killed if El L0ver hadn’t joined the fight with a gun and come to everyone’s rescue. When ERod was reviewing ‘Twilight: New Moon,’ he asked Fedora Freddy whose team he was on. This was because Twihard[1] fans either wanted Bella, the female main character, to end up with Edward the vampire or Jacob the werewolf. The twihard fans all divided into teams supporting their favourite love interest. Fedora replied saying he was on Team Morrigan. El L0ver then asked if he could also join Team Morrigan. However, Fedora refused to let him switch teams. Fedora Freddy next helped ERod destroy the ‘Alien vs Predator’ movies alongside Nerdlinger and El L0ver. He used two of the pirate swords last used to defeat Doctor Nemesis making them his weapons of choice. During the celebratory video to commemorate ERod gaining 1,000 subscribers on YouTube, Fedora Freddy danced as part of a fan request along with ERod, Nerdlinger and El L0ver. Fedora’s next big part was to review ‘Resident Evil’ instead of ERod. ERod had disappeared and been replaced by Evil-E. However, ERod’s ‘Trinity of Awesomeness’ (ERod’s action figures of Hellboy, Buffy and Ash) had defeated Evil-E and rebanished him to the Null-Void. Buffy called on Fedora to review the movie instead of ERod. Fedora used ERod’s notes to help him review the movie. However, unlike ERod, he actually seemed to like it and said that the aim of a movie is to make lots of money, not to tell a good story. At the end of the review, Fedora was going to destroy the movie with only one of the pirate swords this time, but at the last moment, he was distracted by a phone call from D.B. and so forgot about busting the movie. During the credits, Fedora dedicated the review to D.B. who apparently gave him his hat. ---- [1] Twihard- Very big Twilight fans Category:Former Characters